thomas_sasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Gecko Ninja Warrior 16
before you complain, i know that last tournament was a bit of a weird tournament a headless guy got last man standing while SasukeRBLX07 winky wink got to stage 3! i did a calculation and there is 38 obstacles in total if they want to achieve kanzenseiha! however you might remember that 19 of those are in stage 3... Stage 1 100 seconds 1 step twin ropes RETURNING 2 circle hammer RETURNING 3 log grip MODIFIED 4 jumping spider RETURNING 5 halfpipe attack RETURNING 6 set the bar high NEW warped wall with a bar on top 7 cannonball alley RETURNING 8 triple swing RETURNING 9 rope climb RETURNING Competitors Episode 1 abruptly when a shocking case of lag plagued the course, happening for the first time since Gecko SASUKE! 1 vivadog 1. step twin ropes. walked off the platform! 2 nerfjaso 2. circle hammer 3 Boxable 4. jumping spider 4 surfcity 1. step twin ropes 5 PropelloMario5 1. step twin ropes 6 nightmarethekid 8. triple swing 7 CoffeeMug20013 4. jumping spider 8 Pflugy17 1. step twin ropes. one of the classic cases of lag! 9 Guest31335 1. step twin ropes 10 KacyCatanzaro 1. step twin ropes. lag is plaging us! Episode 2 11 doctorpeepee 12 dev1179 13 DanielPokemonTosh 14 snap4der 15 mariomaster2005 16 15thCastleMaker 17 mrtoontownrewritten 18 Yusuke_Morichoco 19 flaguo 20 AussieBro Episode 3 21 XanyLeaves 22 1LapDash 23 valeshka 24 BillNyeTheRussianSpy 25 SuicunePlayer 26 nwfan 27 Pzuh 28 ShaneDaniels 29 IanDory 30 DrewDreschelFan 31 HiokiMasashi 32 Kw_x 33 ItsAcko 34 TheEvilDemonRNW "Sunburnt Guy" 35 jaydenangie1245 36 bryantheone12345 Episode 4 37 ScaryDebuting124 38 DacTracked 39 WasabiCubed 40 SuperiorOkami 41 PixelDivision 42 ZigzagoonB 43 sackeshi 44 Rockets_Glare 45 superspongebob303 46 blightleg 47 x_PattyCakes_x Episode 6 48 TotallyKate 49 Yary17 50 yellowmailbox 51 BugattiNightRide 52 Ekardus 53 jameskeepark 54 Singable 55 JohnnyZillion 56 Shivalry 57 Kackro_Man 58 lok1999 59 Firippu 60 ItsSuperRBLX 61 Bwitters 62 look1456 63 WreathMan 64 HavingThatFunTime Episode 7 65 JoeMoravsky123 66 leodoni241 67 Tyson3512 68 xMeowMuffins 69 NigelHayes 70 Kingofwhonoone33 71 mikeywaybar 72 Gimme1MillionDollarz 73 ninjawarrior11111111 74 GimmieOrTroll 75 Senseilloyd101 76 jojo2538 77 nicecat920 78 nicecat9009 79 IsaacCaldiero 80 NinjazFTW64 Episode 8 81 Osaru 82 KiraYuji 83 Feodoric 84 Bubba_Ace37 85 evco42 86 AnEpikReshiram 87 Zquiove 88 GabeThePickle 89 CayneTheRNWMaster 90 ClassicCrusher7 Episode 9 91 EshaDeDoge 92 peppapuppy 93 Octogonapus1 94 dogsrock67 95 lowlycaptainamerica 96 Gman992421 97 RealityPalez Episode 10 FINALE 98 SasukeRBLX07 99 thomasgecko8 100 giantfroggy05 100 attempts Stage 2 110 seconds 1 super jump MODIFIED 2 salmon ladder nobori RETURNING 3 salmon ladder kudari MODIFIED 4 spider walk RETURNING 5 backstream MODIFIED 6 conveyor maze NEW 7 wall lifting RETURNING Stage 3 no time limit 1 diamond hanger RETURNING 2 block hang RETURNING 3 lava jumps RETURNING 4 pole dodge RETURNING 5 yellow brick road RETURNING 6 tiny staircase RETURNING 7 the ice road RETURNING 8 paddle stairs RETURNING 9 downsizing blocks RETURNING 10 floating stairs RETURNING 11 hall of lasers RETURNING 12 narrow path RETURNING 13 spinning lava jumps RETURNING 14 bridge of death RETURNING 15 crossroads summit or cannonball incline RETURNING 16 chamber jump RETURNING 17 firewall RETURNING 18 bridges of destiny RETURNING 19 final jumps RETURNING Stage 4 40 seconds 1 heavenly ladder RETURNING 2 salmon ladder RETURNING 3 speed tower RETURNING